


Magic

by Annie6211



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane discovers she can do magic like Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

It started with small things. The pen that she needed to use was suddenly a bit closer. The water bottle she thought she had finished, was full. Her hand, cramped from scribbling notes, was suddenly feeling cool and relaxed.

Then, it went to bigger things. Sitting in her lab chair, desperately wishing that she didn't have to get up to get her ringing phone on the other side of the lab, and it floated over. Spending hours in the lab before realizing she was hungry, then turning around to find a home-cooked meal with silverware and china plates included.

Okay then, she decided it just had to be her magically inclined boyfriend doing things to help her out. Of course, that theory was denied.

"Jane, I promise you that I would tell you if I was helping you in the lab. But, I can't. I wish I had the capacity to do so, but I have to, at the very least, be able to see what I am doing." Loki's brow furrowed, "But it does sound as if there is magic…but then, who…" he trailed off, before turning to her, looking at her with curious eyes. "Jane…I really wish I had some of your world's hot chocolate."

She blinked at him. Well that was a random change of subject. "Oh…I know how much you love it, but we ran out yesterday, remember? If you want I could run down into the town and grab some." Jane turned to grab her coat from behind her.

Only to see a perfect box of instant hot cocoa.

She chuckled, grabbing it and turning back to Loki.

"Or you could just do that." Jane stood, heading towards the kitchen.

"Jane, I didn't make that appear."

She froze, before slowly turning back to him.

"Then who did?" she questioned, mind racing with possibilities and thinking through everything that had happened. He waited patiently for her to figure it out. Loki had told her that a person needed to be close to perform magic. Darcy had been around, but not for all of it, especially not for the big things. Erik had stopped by briefly, but only for a few of the experiences. Well, who else was around for every event?

Oh.

The answer hit her like a slap in the face.

"I did it?!" she squeaked at Loki, who grinned.

"It would appear so." Loki agreed. She stared down at her hands, before looking back up to Loki, obviously still stunned. He shrugged, deciding to help her out. "All that is necessary for magic is truly an understanding of the universe and science. It does not surprise me that you have the ability to use magic. You are wiser that most mortals."

"Oh…kay…." She agreed slowly, compliment not ever registering. "What…do I do?" she asked. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"While I am uncertain why it is just manifesting now, you can learn to control your magic.  _Don't worry_." He laughed at the look on her face, tugging her forward. He wrapped his arms easily around her waist. "I'll help you. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how hard it was to not put in an “our love is magic” pun of some sort…


End file.
